It's a Child's World
by Tasinku
Summary: In a Potions accident, Harry gets turned into a fiveyearold! And none other then Draco Malfoy has to look after him! So when a cure is found for poor little Harry, will Draco start falling for him? R&R! Slash
1. Purple Goo

**Title** It's a Child's World  
**Author** Fanfiction name: Salukeni (Real name: Siria)  
**Ratings** I'd say.. T to be safe  
**Sumarry** On a potions accident, Age Reducing potion to be exact, when a prank goes from and falls into a far too strong potion and Harry gets soaked in it, he gets turned into a five-year-old. Dumbledor, being the old dippy he is, leaves who as but Draco Malfoy in charge? Harry still has his memories, yes, but Draco somehow manages to forget they are enemies. Once a curer is brewed, and actually works (Your'll need to read the next few years once their up to fully understand what I mean by this) and harry is restored to his correct age and size, Draco and Harry begin to fall for each other (On the count of three! One.. Two.. Three! AWWWW!).  
**Pairings** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean   
**Cautions** I am not the orginal maker of this plot. Please don't sue.

------------------ Draco Malfoy's P.O.V - Chapter One - Potion's Class ------------------

Double Potions. Oh the horror of it all! But in Draco Malfoy's case as they all strode into the stone-walled classroom, it was pure bliss, a chance to provke Potter without getting points taken off or making snide remakes at that Pavrati girl and her friend Lavender Brown or whatever her name was.

The door slammed shut behind them with a loud BANG and an even deeper silence filled the room. If it was possible. Draco's eyes followed his Potion's Professor as he made his way up to the desk infront of the class.

Professor Snape glared down at the Gryffindor's seated and cleared his throat, "Good evening class." He said, not half expecting a reply. Besides, he never got a returned "Good evening." or "Good morning.", so why should this day be any different?

He cast a quick glance around his class before continuing, "Today we will be studying the 'Age Reducing' potion, it usualy reduce's one's age.." He trailed off quickly to stare at Neville, "If it is brewed correctly, it will usualy reduce the age of the being who drinks it by about 2 or 3 years. If brewed incorrectly, it can sometimes reduce for more then 10 or 20 years, or sometimes having no effect what so ever." He gave a smile as Neville's face paled, as did Harry and Ron's, "Your instructions are on the board. You may begin." He declared as with a flick of Snape's wand, the method appered on the black board.

Draco heaved his cauldron onto the desk and placed water in it, prodding the tiny fire under it with his wand. He stole a quick glance around the room, everyone seemed to be having trouble with lighting fires today, (probably because it was raining and a horrible chill had been in the castle all day even though it was just three months into the new school new), other then Granger who was making orange and red flames come out of her wand by saying _"Flariesm!"_ over and over again.

Finaly a good fire was sizzling under his cauldron as he put in a drop of dragon blood into his potion. As the next half an hour passed, the air was thick with different coloured fumes and smells. Draco could have sworn that Crabbe would have become an ice statue the way he frozen when some potion splashed onto his arm.

Many people were now, in which case the fumes had got so bad, having coughing fits. Potter trying his best not to so much as show he hadn't the smell but anyone with a brain could tell he was ready to dive into the lake at any moment now. The noise grew to a very loud level and Snape finaly got the nerve and stand up and roar out, "SILENCE!" and silence it was. Deafing silence.

CRACK

The noise appered to have come from the right hand corner at the front of the classroom. A rocket (**A/N** In other words, a rocket is another meaning for a firework. drools. Fiirrreewoorrrksss...) whizzed around the air, creating a trail of sparkles in each inche of the air it touched. The rocket zoomed past Draco's head, he gave a horrified yell and accident leaped forwards a few paces, knocking his cauldron off his desk and sprayed the whole class room in the pale-lavendery-purple substance.

A series of shrieks were heard, but the loudest was a terrified yell and a choking noise. Everyone turned to see Potter covered in purple goo, he spat out a few droplets. Granger shriked something that sounded like, "No! Don't do anything!" before Potter sollowed it. What came next was something no one would ever have expected.

------------------ Harry Potter's P.O.V - Chapter One - Potion's Class ------------------

Harry blinked. Everything's going fine, next moment something purple flies into his face, he chokes slightly, and has to swallow it, and next moment your'v got everyone staring at you. Why did everything HAVE to happen to him?

In the now clear potion that covered the floor, a five-year-old Harry Potter stared back him.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud, not meaning to of course.

Snape gave a low chuckle. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, Potter?"

"Yes. This morning." He answered, noting his voice was higher pitch then usualy, "Why?" He added, shooting a question look at his two best friends who were staring at him with an expression of horror.

"I advise you should." Snape replied, with another flick of his wand that day, a hand-hold mirror appered in Harry's hand.

Harry gazed at himself. His hair was shorted, his face more childish and his eyes more round and innocent. His boy was atleast four feet high now instead of his six feet hight, he was a bit more half his usual size! He let out a loud groan, hitting his head on the desk.

"What's wrong Potter, age getting you down?" Pansy Parkinson sneered at Harry, the Slytherin's burst out laughed but were silent when Snape said "Enough!".

"If it wasn't for the fact that I have a bunch of mad killing idoits around about the size of a smale army after my blood then I would have run away by now." Harry muttered.

"Draco!" Snape barked at Malfoy, who jumped back in surprise. "Take Potter to the head masters office now! And explain what happened while your at it!"

Malfoy have a cold stare at both of them. "Why me? I didn't do anything!"

"Your the one who got us in this whole mess anyway! NOW DO IT!" Snape roared before turned back to everyone else. "If I DEAR find out who set off that firework, you will soon find yourself in a months worth of detentions and if your lucky enough, two months."

The door slammed shut and Harry winced as he and Draco walked the way to headmasters office.

"This is all your fault your know." Harry said icily to Malfoy.

"Huh! Your the one who swallowed the potion!" Malfoy replied just as coldly, if not more.

"And your the one who brewed the god damn stupid faulty potion anyway!"

"Just shut up, Potter!"

Harry ignored this and sudderenly became mildly interested in a passing butterfly that managed to find its way inside. "Ohh! Look! It's a butterfly!"

Dra-no wait, Malfoy shook his head saddly. "I'm being to wonder if the potion erased your sanity as well as your age."

As they turned another corner, they sound found themselves face the stone gargoyle.

------------------ Siria's End of Story Comments ------------------

**A/N** Should I continue? Yes? No? Please R&R! This is my brother once I finished making the story, "There's something very werid about the noise coming from your room, Siria." and this is me, "What? So I'm not allowed to type things anymore?"


	2. Creepy Old Guy

**Title** It's a Child's World  
**Author** Fanfiction name: Tasinku (Real name: Siria)  
**Ratings** I'd say.. T to be safe  
**Sumarry** On a potions accident, Age Reducing potion to be exact, when a prank goes from and falls into a far too strong potion and Harry gets soaked in it, he gets turned into a five-year-old. Dumbledor, being the old dippy he is, leaves who as but Draco Malfoy in charge? Harry still has his memories, yes, but Draco somehow manages to forget they are enemies. Once a curer is brewed, and actually works (Your'll need to read the next few years once their up to fully understand what I mean by this) and harry is restored to his correct age and size, Draco and Harry begin to fall for each other (On the count of three! One.. Two.. Three! AWWWW!).  
**Pairings** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Dean   
**Cautions** I am not the orginal maker of this plot. Please don't sue. Yes it is a slash FF - slashy slashy!

'_Thoughts._'  
(A/N insert smart arse comment here)   
"_Voice from camera. (Read Hermione's POV to tell what I mean by this.)_"

------------------ Harry Potter's P.O.V - Chapter Two - Headmaster's Office ------------------

"This is still your fault." Harry pointed out as they climbing up the moving the staircase.

"Just shut up before I glue your mouth shut for you!" Draco snapped back.

"Ooohhh, glue! You do relise that that IS a muggle object, right?"

"I meant it Potter! If you dare speak one more word I will -"

"Ah, come in Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." An old voice said from behind the door in front of them. They had been to busy arguing to even notice that they were at the Headmaster's office already.

"Your opening the door." Harry whispered while smirked at his enemy's disgusted face at the shape of the doorknob ('_How orginal. A griffen for a doorknob._' Draco thought.)

"Fine. Your so getting it once this is over though!" He growled in responsed and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh _wow!_ I'm _soooo_ scared!" He said sarcasticly and smirked as Draco opened the door.

"Come in, come in, take a seat." Dumbledore smiled at the two glaring students (**A/N** cough cough..) and pointed to the two seats infront of them.

"I'll stand." Harry said and rested his chin on the side of the chair.

"Alright then." Dumbledore said as Draco sat down. "Now I belive your'v landed yourselve's in a little mess."

"Ya don't say.." Draco mutted, Dumbledore choose to ignore the comment and continue speaking.

"Now, Harry, a cure is currently being searched for and made as we speak for your.. um.. illness." He said, still smiling and his eyes twinkling merrily. "It would be unwise for you to continue classes and continue attending meals with your other house members so therefore you will be moved in where you sleep and reside at. You and Mr. Malfoy are now to be sharing private quaters."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled while leaping out of his chair, his eyes had a livid look within them and his face was angry as hell. Plus the fact that he looked like he wanted to strangle the old fool.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy no need to look like that. It will not be permante and I can asure you that you will be well spaced out and have all requirments done, and please do not declare this fact for the whole world to hear. Your things have been moved to your need rooms and your password will be 'Asminia', your rooms are behind the picture of the knight on the third floor. You both have private bathrooms. Good day." Dumbledore smiled in a sickly sweet way before ushering them out of the office.

"Well that sucks." Draco said as they made their way to their new rooms.

------------------ Hermione Granger's P.O.V - Chapter Two - The Common Room ------------------

Hermione tried to stiffle a giggle. Her best friend was a five year old with the memory of a seventeen year old. Best of all, he had to share private sleeping quarters with their worest enemy! Headmaster Dumbledore had told her and she had burst into fits of laughter and Dumbledore personaly had to agree with her that the matter was very funny at the time.

"What's going to happen now?" Ginny asked while ploping freely into the chair next to her.

"Well Dumbledore said that Harry's gonna have to share sleeping quarters with Malfoy, he's not allowed to take classes anymore or eat with us in the Hall." She explained, "Basicly he's gonna have to catch up with classes on the day's he's not there. Dumbledore told me to bring him his homework everyday and basicly explain to him what to do and the likes of that."

Ginny could only laugh. "That is - laugh - so - giggle - FUNNY!"

Hermione joined in, "I know! I cracked up when he told me!"

"Oh what I'd do to see their faces right now.."

"We can see them now if you like."

"How so?"

"I used to use the room they are now using, I hide a muggle camera in it with some charms to keep it from being detected and going haywire. We can see what their up to!" She smirked evily.

"Sometimes Hermione, I really wonder why the hat didn't put you in Slytherin."

"Come and take a look at their faces!" She laughed.

"_I call dibs on sitting in the corner of the room for a whole week and ignoring everyone in every chance I get._" An utterly adoreble voice sounded from the walky-talky Hermione was holding up and a black and white screen showed a room with a fireplace in the wall and three plush sofa's next to it along with two doors labbed 'Bedrooms'.

"You really are a sneak." Ginny giggled and watched at Malfoy responded.

"_Suit yourself, no one's stopping you._"

"Ok I think we should leave them along for now." Hermione laughed and magicked the T.V screen view away.

After a while of decussing a plan on how to tell Ron and the others Ginny finaly left Hermione to rest. Now the real tricky part came. Getting Ron not to over react.

------------------ Ron Weasley's P.O.V - Chapter Two - Boy's Dorm ------------------

Ron was fumming. Angry had his own girlfriend for not telling him what the hell was going on and what she found so funny, angry at Draco frickin' Malfoy for turning his first and best friend into a five year old, angry at Dumbledore for finding the matter so funny and angry at -

"Ron?" Hermione asked, poking her head through the door of the boy's dormatry.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked and tried to hide the hate he was feeling.

"I - it's about Harry, I know whats going to happen to him."

"Can we listen?" Neville asked from his own bed, Seamus and Dean were also listening now.

"Sure, I mean you all _are_ his friends."

"Come on, we wanna know what Malfoy's punishment will be!" Seamus said unpatiently.

"The punishment is brilliant, believe you me!" Hermione giggled.

"Oh goody, cos I'd like to add to it!" Dean muttered evily and rubbed his hands together.

"Ok well basicly Harry is going to have to share sleeping and private rooms with Malfoy untill such time as a cure is found -" Hermione was cut off by Ron yelling out.

"WHAT? His Dumbledore gone INSANE!" He yelled, though the question was more of a statement.

"Be quiet!" Neville hissed at him and Ron shrunk back and muttered a quick "I'm sorry" before allowing Hermione to continue.

"He (Harry) is no longer allowed to attend meals with us and will have to have it in his own rooms that he know has to share with Malfoy, and he is no longer allowed to attend classes." She explained before continuing on to explain the rest.

------------------ Siria's End of Story Comments ------------------

**A/N** New chapter, sorry it toke so long but the months pass so quickly I forgot I even had the a story up untill I checked my text file folder! Sorry again xDD

And now.. the replies! Thanks for all your loveleh reviews!

**amyordinary** Lol, your the first person who reviewed for this fic that reviewed in 2006! Anyways, thanks for voting that I continue xD

**Inuyashaluver52293** I'm thinking of doing a sqeual once I'v done this... It should be just as cute!

**Kikyo's frozen time** Its cute, I know! My friend helped me with the age and a few of the ideas, this chapter for made for you!

**enchantress of the dark** Thank you! Ish my first FF


	3. UPDATE

ARRRHHH! abondon fic! abondon fic!

This fic will ... not be update for a while, be patient!

Thnx!

Love, Siria


End file.
